My Glass Slippers
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Prince Kyo was known for his promisucous ways in life and Yuyarella was known as the mother of her stepsiblings. The Fairy Godfather, Akarisama borrowed things from Shrek. A random way of looking at Cinderella. Part Two of Two. COMPLETED.
1. Part One

**My Glass Slippers**

A/N: Before I start my hiatus, I shall present you with one last two-shot. I hope you enjoy. I bet you won't like the cast of this story.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine nor is the Cinderella plot I'm basing this on. I do not own Shrek too and BMX bicycles…

-

Once upon a time in the land of Never Never Again, there lived a king and a queen, King Muramasa and Queen Mayumi. They were only blessed with a prince, Prince Kyo Charming. The prince will reach the age where he is supposed to be wedded soon, it was just around the corner and both the king and queen were excited to choose a presentable wife for him. The prince however, was known for his one-night stands and he of course refused the engagement with a big **'NO'**.

"Oh, for the love of god, blessed parents, I do **not** need a wife. I do **not** need to settle down. I do **not** need to be in line to rule the country. I could care **less** about your stupid, impossible wishes!" the prince bellowed as he was strapped onto the throne by the servants, his father walking to and fro in front of him, his fingers curled up at his chin, a frown on his radiant face.

"Are you even listening?!!"

King Muramasa turned around to his son, a fake smile on his face. "My dear son, my only son, I cannot allow you to go with your promiscuous ways _anymore_. You need to settle down, have a wife, have children and let me take a rest. I'm getting older."

Prince Kyo frowned, his mouth upturned, his brows tying into a very disturbing knot. His red eyes flared with a deep loathing towards the control his parents were having on him. He struggled to break free from the straps but to his disadvantage, they were made out of very, very hard leather. He bit his lips as he turned to the servant on his left.

"If you don't release me, I'll have your head."

The servant shuddered but still stood still, his face straight, feigning any emotions as he held his hand tight. His face paled visibly, but other than that, he stood as straight as a pole.

"Y-you…I'll remember your face and kill you…with **my** own hands…" Kyo threatened as he turned to the other servant that was to his right.

"Release me."

This servant had a calm look on him, his eyes closed tight as he smiled at the prince. He gave him a polite nod and reached out a hand. King Muramasa raised his brows at the gestures and rose up his right hand and waved.

"Akira, I'd stop that if I were you…" he told him slowly as two guards came in, holding a spear.

Akira halted his actions and frowned as he tried to sense where the guards were. He sighed, shrugged and turned to Kyo. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Kyo gave him a curt nod as he turned his attention to his father once again. "Now I get why we don't even look a lil' bit alike, _father_…it's because we have the same temperament, do we not?"

King Muramasa gave a light chuckle, the chuckle slowly developing into a full blown out laughter. He fell onto his knees and continued to laugh.

"Yes, my son, we do."

"So…let me go, I seriously don't want a wife. I'd rather have whores…different every night…I bet that's the reason why I'm the only child you have…" Kyo stopped just in time to hold back what he was bout to say. It was something quite insulting to his parents.

"…good for you to have stopped there. Now, listen to me."

Kyo only stared at his father, his head held up high, a sign of superiority over his soft father. Akira listened quietly, his hands on both sides of his legs, waiting patiently as Muramasa studied the marble-covered floor of the throne room.

"Well…just so you know, we, your mother and I, are not going to just give you a girl to marry."

Kyo's head shot up, his eyes expectant.

"No, we're not giving you two or more either."

Kyo's expectant eyes faded. Sure, he may marry one day but come on, he needs someone different every night…it might get a bit boring, don't you agree?

"Kyo, we are going to throw a big ball in conjunction with your birthday celebration soon and through there, a wife shall be chosen as future queen. Your choice, of course," Muramasa explained and turned to see Queen Mayumi enter the throne room with a smile on her face. "Ah, my dear, what do we have here?"

Mayumi bowed slightly as she neared her husband, passing a rolled up parchment to him. "Here are the lists for all the unmarried girls in the land; we shall invite every one of them and then our son will dance with the one he likes and that, that gesture, that action will determine our future princess-in-law."

Kyo's jaw fell slightly open. "A dance, seriously? Me, dance? Dance with someone I barely know?"

"…does sleeping with someone you barely know ring a bell?" Muramasa interjected with a big upturned frown on his face. Akira chuckled lightly as a very noticeable patch of red painted Kyo's face.

Kyo growled under his breath. "So…when is the ball…?"

"When is your birthday?"

"…next…Friday?" Kyo muttered, unsure.

Mayumi shook her head disappointed. "Dear, it's the day after tomorrow."

"Isn't that Friday?" Kyo said again, a bit pissed that his parents are treating him like a spoiled little boy…the spoiled part is kinda true though.

"…you're so cute, Kyo…" Muramasa teased as he waved for one of the guards to enter. Facing him, he passed the roll of parchment to him with a smile.

"Make sure, EVERYONE comes. Every unmarried young woman, alright?" he ordered.

The guard nodded and then turned to his heels and left, leaving the royal family behind. Mayumi approached Kyo and leaned into his ear and whispered, "My dear son, make sure you stay here until the ball, alright?"

She moved away and continued, "I don't want anything to happen to your little 'tool' before you get married…"

Kyo paled visibly.

-

Somewhere in a small house, a loud racket was heard. The small house located at the countryside of Never Never Again was filled with commotion as a small built girl came stomping to the kitchen, dragging her ever so gay brother down the stairs. Their father, one of the most renowned men once upon a time was now just a very, very motherly man who was busy fixing dinner with the second eldest. He was no longer the most respectable pirate, even if his eye-patch was still on his face, covering his blind eye. The second eldest, was his step-daughter, Yuya, the daughter of his late second wife. Yuya had her long blond hair flowing freely down her back as she untied the knot keeping her hair in place. Her sharp green eyes turned to her other step-siblings.

With a hand on one hip, she glared at them. "You both better start helping out someday! Tokito, I know you hate being a girl by doing these jobs, but you need to! And you, my dear brother Shinrei, as the gay one here, help out like you're a girl, please!"

"Well, Yuya honey, we've finished with preparing, let us just eat, hey?" their father, Bon decided as he took his seat. "Come now, sit."

Yuya took a seat next to Tokito as she sat down next to their father. Shinrei took a seat opposite both of them. His hand reached out to grab the mashed potato but was stopped by Yuya's.

"Ladies' first…"

"…Yuyarella…" Shinrei spat as he withdrew his hand.

"…Shinny…" Yuya countered. She took the mashed potato and then scooped some for herself and Tokito. "Eat, Tokito."

Tokito rolled her eyes as she grabbed a spoonful of it and stuffed it in her mouth. "Don't be a mother, Yuyarella, you won't get a husband like that…"

"Haha…as if someone would marry you…" Yuya passed the mashed potato to their father.

"Now, both of you, today is the remembrance of your mother's death, don't fight."

All three siblings quieted down.

After a moment's silence, Shinrei was the first one who broke the spell.

"You know? Today, I heard from the town square that the prince is gonna have a ball on his birthday! I heard it's to pick a wife!" he squealed delightfully, staring at his two sisters, "Who don't you both come? I'll come too though!"

Tokito raised her brows, "For what? You're a man."

"…chances are the prince is a bi."

Bon narrowed his eyes, "Don't be gay, and find yourself a nice wife to settle down with."

Shinrei lowered his head shamefully, "…can't I settle down with a man?"

"Absolutely no."

Tokito turned to her older sister with questioning eyes, "Hey, are ya gonna come?"

Yuya shrugged, "I don't think commoners are invited."

-

"So…chances are I'm gonna have to marry a commoner?" Kyo questioned as he tried on several new outfits.

Akira shook his head, "Nope, the chances ARE gonna be you marrying a commoner."

"How come?"

"Because everyone invited will be commoners."

Kyo ripped the coat he was trying on and left Akira as he left the dressing room with a slam on the door.

"FATHER!!!!!!"

-

The next morning, a messenger from the royal palace came knocking on Bon's household, disrupting the peace of morning sooner than usual. Yuya dragged her feet as she answered the door with a yawn. Not bothering to fix herself, she nodded sleepily as the messenger gave her a parchment.

"Remember, everyone must come!" he emphasized as he took his leave with a bow.

Yuya nodded sleepily as she waved and stifled a yawn. She slammed the door close and placed the parchment on the dining table and crawled back into bed.

-

At the palace, Kyo was strapped to the throne yet again as Muramasa and Mayumi was busy ordering the servants to fix the castle up for the ball. Kyo was also gagged as he's been shouting curses at his parents since he was informed about the marrying a commoner. He thrashed and turned about in his throne, trying to get anyone to release him

"Now, now Kyo…your birthday celebration is tonight. We can't take the chance that you're gonna trash the palace like you did last night…" Muramasa gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sure even a commoner would be beautiful, son."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "…mmhh, mphh, peeeh!!!"

"What?"

'I WANNA PEE!!'

-

"ARGH!!!!"

Tokito woke up to the sound of Shinrei's shrieking. Rubbing her eyes and stopping a yawn, she scratched her flat tummy and proceeded to the kitchen. With a beautiful frown only she can muster, she glared at her brother.

"What the hell is up with you, idiot?" she muttered.

Shinrei turned to the youngest and threw the roll of parchment at her face. With ease, she caught it and brought it close to her face. Squinting her eyes, she read it.

Her eyes widened.

"We're invited?! Tonight?!"

"Does Yuyarella know?!"

"I doubt she wants to come." 

"Yup, I doubt she would even like to marry with the well-known flighty and obnoxious prince!"

"…hm, but her weird beauty might get us money, we should force her to come to increase our chances of getting some treasure or something!"

"…she won't come, I'm sure."

-

Forced to wear a neon pink gown, Yuya tried to escape the grasps of her siblings. Tokito pulled her long hair back, fixing it into an untidy bun and fastened it with a clip. Shinrei pulled hard to fasten the ribbon on her gown. Yuya narrowed her eyes evilly at Shinrei as he applied lipstick on her.

"Let me go!!! I don't even wanna come! I heard the prince loves blond haired girls!!! No!!!" she shouted at them, protesting as Shinrei shut her mouth with a cloth.

"Now, now, Yuya! See what you've made me do! Ruining your lipstick!" Shinrei turned to Tokito, "Call out for Akari-sama, he'll help us with the carriage."

Tokito sucked in breath and let it go with a loud scream, " AKARI-SAMA!!!!!!!"

A moon fell on Tokito's head.

"Ouch!"

"I've told you millions and millions of times, do not scream!!" sparkly, sparkly dust fell from the ceiling of the house and something fell from the roof with a lout 'thud!'.

"…shit…that hurt…"

"Akari-sama, give Yuyarella a carriage and some slippers!" Shinrei told the fairy godfather as he fixed his own hair into a neat knot.

Tokito smirked and crossed her arms, "Glass slippers, preferably. It is so that her big feet will look dainty."

Veins popped out from Yuya's head, "Well, if my feet are so big, wouldn't it be impossible for me to actually wear glass slippers?!!"

Akari-sama gave a playful laugh as she took out a wand. "That wouldn't be so hard, eh?"

With a wave of her wand, two bicycles materialized and something loud came from the lawn of the house. Tokito gave Shinrei a worried glance.

"What was that…noise, Akari-sama?" Shinrei inquired.

"Oh, that's just a very big pumpkin carriage borrowed from Shrek's garden. I can't use his donkey so he lent me two BMX bicycles instead…" Akari-sama told them with a laugh.

"So…who's gonna ride the bicycle?"

Akari-sama raised her brows. "Why! You two of course! Who else? Moi? Didn't think so!" he finished again with a womanly chuckle.

Shinrei and Tokito exchanged glances.

Akari-sama gave another wave from his wand and glass slippers emerged at the palm of his hand. He presented it to Yuya with a smile. "Wear them, my dear."

Yuya shook her head.

"Eh?"

"Look, they're made from glass, I hope you noticed!"

Akari-sama rolled his eyes. "Look closely dear."

Yuya leaned in and saw that the slippers were plated with metal at the base. "Do you really think I'd let you walk, let alone dance with your penguin feet?! I think not! Just be careful with them! I borrowed them from Fiona…since she has big ogre feet too…"

"Are you saying I have big ogre feet?!"

"Oh, no! Well, do you really?!"

"Shut up!"

"Well, come now, the ball's starting!" turning to Shinrei and Tokito, Akari-sama continued, "You two bring those bikes outside and fasted them to the pumpkin and Yuyarella, good luck with the marriage I see ahead of you!"

Yuya just stared at Akari-sama took out a broomstick.

"And oh! Be back after twelve, magic will be gone if you went home before twelve and well, Shrek made me promise to send it back by tomorrow so no later than six in the morning!"

With a kick on the ground, he went flying through the roof, with pink dust left trailing behind him…covering Yuya in pink.

"Ah-choo!"

-

A/N: This might be one of my random ones yet! Great way to go on hiatus! Well, not the best I've written and I rushed to actually finish it with an injured hand so yeah! Sorry Tokito and Shinrei fans! R&R&R, read, review and run!


	2. Part Two

A/N: I am truly sorry, please forgive me. I was attacked with a severe case of Writer's Block (actually all artistic blockage). I've lost my bearings, this is the first chapter I have written in my new laptop and I don't like my laptop. I just go used to it. I've been too occupied with things and I've always wanted to update but…ah. I decided to write this chapter after debating which to update. I am going on a holiday to London next week, for two whole weeks…so, um. Sorry.

By the way…1/4 of the chapter was written when I was still sane a year ago. Any abrupt changes you may note are unplanned as it just flowed out and into my receptive nerves.

**Warning: THIS IS RANDOM. SO RANDOM MY HEAD HURTS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ANY DAMAGE ON BRAINCELLS ARE NOT THE AUTHORESS'S FAULT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine nor is the Cinderella plot I'm basing this on. I do not own Fiona too.

-

The 'beautifully' dressed Yuya who was hurting in her glass slippers dreaded the moment she stepped out of the pumpkin carriage. She tried to lock the door but alas, it was made out of pumpkin, so with both the powers of her step siblings, they ripped it open. Yuya bared her teeth at them as they pulled her out of the carriage.

Shinrei straightened as the guard who was in charge of receiving the guests looked up at him warily. Tokito brushed the dirt from her dress and glared at the guard, approaching him and stopping in front of him, handing out the rolled up parchment.

"Don't worry, ALL of us are allowed to meet the prince, including this dumbass here…" she informed, pointing to Shinrei who was fixing Yuya's hair for the last time.

Shinrei glanced at both of them, smiling. "So, does he swing the other way too?"

Yuya's jaw dropped, hitting the back of his head with her purse. Tokito just stared at him for the longest time before turning to the guard again, head inclined.

"So?"

"S-so what?" he asked, backing away.

"Do we get to enter? And does he swing the other way?" Tokito questioned, crossing her arms.

Yuya's eyes widened. 'You too?!' "Tokito! Get it over and done with! NOW!" she shrieked, swatting Shinrei's hands from her hair.

"So?" she asked again.

The guard looked up the list before sighing. Nodding, he gave way to them, bowing. "The man may also enter…sadly."

"So he DOES swing the other way too!" Shinrei squealed.

"Oh, put a sock in it. Let's go, I wanna leave as soon as possible…" Yuya grumbled, curtseying to the guard, leading the pack of dysfunctional siblings.

-

Inside the castle, Prince Kyo was less than pleased. He sat on his throne lazily, staring at all the unattractive women who were shyly looking at him. He growled in annoyance when one of the unattractive ones winked at him. He wanted to throw up, seriously.

He turned to seek help from Akira but Akira could not see him looking at him. He WAS blind after all. Nonetheless, Akira still could feel the uneasiness oozing out of Kyo and approached him, bowing.

"What is it that you need?" he inquired, handing out a small knife.

"Real women."

"Then you do not need this…" he said to himself, pocketing the knife.

Kyo turned to Akira with a sigh. "Again, could you remind me why am I doing this? Not only are these women ugly, they're fat too! And they stink and are not marriage material!"

"Kyo, you sound so girly with that whining…" a monotonous voice said.

Kyo and Akira turned around to find out who it was. They were right.

"Prince Hotaru of the Fire Kingdom, what brings you here?" Akira asked slowly.

Prince Hotaru stared at them blankly before shrugging. "My old man Yuan forced me to find a wife here, so I won't lose to you."

Kyo looked pissed. "So, you just crash here to snag one of the hopefuls? Dumbass…" Kyo muttered venomously.

Hotaru just shrugged as he took a seat next to Kyo, sitting cross-legged and staring into space. His lifted his brows at the main doors as three very weird looking people who were obviously arguing. It was weirder when one of them seemed to look like a man.

He pointed to them, getting both Kyo and Akira's attention. "Hey, look at them…"

Kyo turned to look, raising his brows. "That's one nice girl…sadly; her dress does not even suit her! It is SO pink! Awfully!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Hm, the girl next to her seems so tomboyish, why is she even here? And what? That guy! Hm, pretty…beautiful for a guy. I guess he suspected me…" Kyo thought out loud, smirking at the thought of sleeping with all of them, it would be pretty interesting.

Hotaru continued to stare at the _woman_. _She_ was beautiful and had shiny silver hair. _Her_ clothes also oozed out beauty and it made him blush. The _woman_ was holding onto the taller blonde, although it looked more like gripping. Hotaru stood up and brushed off the dust from his butt.

"I'm gonna go after that one." He pointed out, determined.

Kyo followed his index finger and to his annoyance, it was on one of the beautiful hopefuls (even though he was a man) and it really pissed him off. Kyo stood up from his throne and grabbed a fistful of Hotaru's dress shirt and glared at him.

"Go find yourself another target, he's mine." He declared. "All three of them are _mine_."

Hotaru just lazily stared back at Kyo. Shrugging, he pushed Kyo back none too gently. Kyo stumbled back with his eyes widened in surprise. Regaining his poise, Hotaru fixed his appearance and walked away towards his target, leaving a very unhappy Kyo behind.

Akira fought back a chuckle as Kyo straightened himself, muttering curses at the Fire Prince. "Well, I think it's only fair if he gets his chance too."

"Well, I don't think it's ever fair when he tries to kidnap my future bride…or groom." He whispered the last word so Akira would not catch it to reproach him.

"You can only choose one, Kyo. Think wisely. Talk to them, dance with them, ooze out your charm at the same time. Hotaru knows none of these." Akira stated, smirking.

The thought clicked in Kyo's handsome head. He said 'thanks' to Akira before he left, striding to the new arrived guests in a very princely manner. Fighting off the irritated growl he emitted when he saw Hotaru conversing with the guests, he put on a façade, smiling all the way as he reached them. Placing his hand _gently_ on Hotaru's shoulder, he pulled him back harshly and proceeded to greet the startled guests.

"Hello, good evening my beautiful guests, please forgive for not introducing myself before this man did, I am Prince Kyo Charming, _bachelor_, though I am hoping to end that tonight with either one of you."

Tokito could only gawk at him. "You're lame. Very lame, lamer than the other prince here." She said flatly.

Yuya hit the back of her head with her fan. "Tokito, that was too rude of you!" Yuya turned to Kyo with a forced smile. "Sorry, maybe we shouldn't have come. We don't belong here, right you two? Now, let's go!"

Yuya was dead set on dragging the two of them by their collars with her hands when someone tugged on hers. She spun around to glare at the offender. It was none other than the promiscuous prince. Yuya did not break the forced eye contact either and her brows were twitching impatiently.

"…yes?" she dared drawl.

"I think you have struck my heart. Please remove your arrow from it and heal it with your own…I dare you…" Kyo figured out that the woman in front of him may not yield easily thus he added an edge to his proposal, no matter how cheesy the lines were. He shivered just thinking about it.

Yuya's jaw dropped. She now has to admit that his lines were indeed cheesy and it paled her. She let go of her step-siblings and crossed her arms in front of her small chest. Raising an eyebrow she challenged the prince.

"Was that your lame excuse of a proposal…? I am not buying it, really."

"Uh oh, I think Yuyarella's pissed. Do you think I should call one of the guards…?" Shinrei whispered to Tokito.

Shaking her head, she smiled hungrily at the scene. "No, let it. I wanna see what happens!"

Kyo stepped forward and leaned his body against Yuya. "…are you defying a prince's orde-proposal…?" he asked quietly.

"What is this?" a voice interrupted the tension.

Kyo turned to the owner with a scowl, Yuya followed his eyes warily. The King and Queen was there, with Akira behind them. King Muramasa tried to look normal but he knew that Kyo was brewing trouble again…and now, with a young woman!

"Dear, explain yourself to your father." Mayumi tried to coax.

Kyo backed off from Yuya's small form and turned to his mother. "I proposed to her and she **rejected** it."

Akira fought a chuckle.

"…and so? Could you not find another?" Muramasa questioned tiredly. "I want you to be happy, son."

"Well, she started it." Kyo accused, a finger pointing to Yuya's small nose.

"Just great, a BABY! That's it, I'm leaving!" Yuya turned away huffing.

As she was on her way out of the door, she tripped on one of the red carpets and fell flat on the floor. One of her borrowed glass shoes detached itself (surprisingly, as her feet were quite big as it is) and landed on the marble tiles with a soft 'ting!' before it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Shocked and embarrassed, she stayed still on the floor, unmoving.

Shinrei ran after his sister worriedly, stepping on the shattered fragments uncaringly. "Yuyarella, are you okay? Are you alright?" he inquired, shaking her shoulder.

Stifling a groan, she turned on her back, cover her eyes with the back of her hand. "…Shinrei…" she groaned.

"Yes?" he asked, quite urgently.

"…how…" she choked out, as tears began to gather at her eyes.

"Are you alright, Yuya?' Are you?" he asked with noticeable concern.

Yuya turned to face him, her face already wet from her tears. "Shinrei…"

"Where does it hurt, Yuya? Where? Tell me."

"…how much…does it cost…? The glass slippers…?" she managed out, her eyes widening with each word, grave concern filling her features.

"Eh?"

Yuya sat up slowly and began to shake his shoulders. "HOW MUCH DOES IT COST? TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Tokito showed up at the exact moment to break the tension by giving them light of the situation. "Yuyarella, they are…irreplaceable. They are priceless."

"B-but! We don't have enough money to pay for them, even my day job, father's and even- oh, um…" she rambled, continuing to mutter to herself, face grave.

Tokito kneeled down and brought her soft lips to her sister's ear. "…I can tell you _one_ way to pay for it…" she began slowly.

"…how?" Yuya asked, uncertain.

Tokito leaned in closer, whispering to her the only way. Yuya's facial expression continued to change like a chain reaction that does not want to stop. It varied from mild surprise to shock, from concern to annoyance, from worried to disgust.

Shinrei watched from the sidelines, lying haphazardly on the floor, unsure. A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him. Turning to the owner, Shinrei was shocked to face the emotionless face of the Fire Prince.

"..y-yes?" he asked, not knowing what to do.

"You wanna visit my castle?" he asked unabashedly.

Shinrei raised his eyebrows. "…meaning?"

"Let's make babies." He continued normally.

"H-huh?!"

"I promise it won't hurt." His tone changed a bit to concern.

"W-what?!"

"You'll be my Queen." He insisted, wanting to hear a 'yes'.

"But I am a **man**!" Shinrei replied venomously.

"…huh?"

"The counterpart of a woman! M-A-N!" Shinrei bellowed. It might sound weird hearing him deny his sexuality (in a way) but he was creeped out by man in front of him. Okay, so he'll admit: he was insulted by the babies and Queen thing and he, as a man, would not bow down to any man who thought he was a woman…if that made any sense.

"…that means you have a 'thing' too? What about the babies? How can we make them?" Hotaru questioned, frowning a bit.

"Oh my…okay, listen here-" fortunately, Shinrei was cut off by a shriek.

"Oh my goodness, you three!" a familiar voice shouted from behind them. Shinrei flinched.

"I lent you my powers only to be betrayed? I TOLD you already that the glass slippers are for rent…my- how am I supposed to tell Fiona now, huh?! Those shoes are one of a kind! I-I think I am having a seizure, oh-oh!" Akari-sama heaved painfully, clutching his chest.

"Look, we're sorry! I never wanted to go here, let alone borrow those shoes--it's not our fault!" Yuya defended. "It's YOURS!"

Akari-sama scowled at her, still heaving. "Y-you!"

Tokito stood up and shrugged. "Look, Yuyarella agreed to marry the whiny prince, that's one wish down, I'm sure the Fairy Chief wouldn't mind, would he? I'm sure Fiona would be happy she doesn't need to like, wear those ugly things anymore…it wasn't even that flattering, really."

Akari's face brightened when he heard the news. "Did you really?" he turned to Yuya.

Yuya sighed defeated.

"…yes, unfortunately."

"Really now?" a familiar voice whispered next to her, making her jump. Before she could step back away from the man, she was already crushed in an embrace. A deadly one.

Kyo was smirking right now, pleased. Taking her hand in a vice grip, he dragged her across the ballroom. "Well, I knew you could never resist my princely charms, you had me believing before, crushing my ego—but now! Aha, let us **consummate** our marriage, to our chambers!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" was all she managed before a loud bang of a door being closed resonated through the entire castle, ending with a barely audible click of a lock.

Silence filled the area for a brief moment.

…before it was broken by a gleeful laugh from Akari-sama.

"Now, I am able to join the higher ranks of the Fairies thanks to you punks!" turning to Tokito and Shinrei grinning, he conjured a present for each one of them. "These are for you."

Tokito weighted the small chest she received. "What about Yuyarella?"

"Ah, no worries, I already gave the happy couple upstairs a condom, hopefully it reaches them on time…wouldn't want more of those ignorant DNAs being passed…blablabla…"

By the time he finished, Tokito was already in a heated conversation with Shinrei.

"I want that thing you have, Tokito! I wanna be a full female!"

"It's not like you're not already! This magic lamp is mine!"

"Why would you need that?!" and they continued to shout at each other.

King Muramasa shrugged. "Arara…Mayumi love, ask Akira to do us a favor and close this story please. It's getting out of hand."

"Akira dear, please?"

Akira turned to the sad spectators with a sheepish grin.

"…and so, that concludes our story. In the land of Never Never Again, nothing defines a Happy Ending. Either a forced consummation, or an identity crisis or just plain random things thrown together, they are all possible endings. We might not know what will happen next, but I assure you, Prince Kyo will be murdered, Yuyarella will be hanged for treason, the Fire Prince would eventually get married and have babies with his transsexual sweetheart and I, Akira will knock up a drunken Tokito and live happily ever after. The End."

*wink*

-

THE END

-

A/N: I do not like this. I just don't. It was just too random for my own brain cells to digest. I did not read through this too. Sigh. I shall make a proper comeback when I can…do whatever you wish.


End file.
